lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Sacrament (2009)
Atlanta, Georgia | typen=2 | type1=Inferno | type2=LPW |lastevent=Take No Prisoners |nextevent=Night of Champions }} Sacrament was the second professional e-wrestling Sacrament pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), presented by its Inferno brand. The event took place on August 24, 2009, during the 14.5 cycle at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. For the first time in history, the LPW International Heavyweight Championship would be defended twice during the same night as part of a four-man tournament. In a Number One Contenders' match, White Falcon defeated NPD to earn his shot for later in the evening against defending champion, Mass Chaos, who successfully retained the title from Styxx. In a rematch from Take No Prisoners, Chaos proved victorious again with a victory over Falcon to retain the title over two of Inferno's best. In other matches, the Madcore Misfits (Tromboner Man and Drew Michaels) won the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship from the Illuminati's D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask, Eddie B. reclaimed the LPW Western States Heritage Championship by defeating Al and Ultramarcus, and Jude Maxwell defeated SoL to retain the LPW Television Championship. Background At the Take No Prisoners pay-per-view, the six years of blood, sweat, and sacrifice paid off when "The Man That Won't Die" Mass Chaos defeated White Falcon for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. But Chaos' lifetime achievement was overshadowed by the conclusion of the event. Krimson Mask defeated Drew Michaels by disqualification in the main event. After the match, Krimson Mask held Michaels in the ring when The Boss made his first public appearance, revealing himself to be the vile D. Hammond Samuels. The LPW CEO and Inferno General Manager announced that the reason he had sanctioned the Winner Takes All tournament was so the winner, Wevv Mang, would run the daily operations of LPW while he leveraged a buyout of LPW through his media conglomerate, Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. With Michaels allowing Ash Strife into the LPW International Heavyweight Championship Fatal Four-way match at Honor Roll, full knowing Strife's mental condition with his Crazy Ash Killa (CAK) alter-ego and the bad blood between his brother Eric Scorpio, Samuels used that decision to orchestrate the blame on Michaels. After Scorpio’s death at the hands of CAK, LPW’s stock took a nosedive. With the stock at an all-time low, Samuels was able to swoop in and buyout LPW at a fraction of the original bargaining price. During the following Insanity LIVE from Sydney telecast, the two General Managers officially formed an alliance, with D. Hammond Samuels teaming with Little Red's Krimson Mask to end the 22-month Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo. The hope was to split the mega-popular team so that they could branch out as singles stars and earn more profit for Samuels and LPW. During the match, Krimson Mask and Samuels injured RaTo to end his career, emerging victorious to become the second-ever LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. Results * After the match, Watson demanded a divorce from his cheating wife Maria. External links Sacrament (2009)